blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Magus (5e Class)
The Magus "Let me suffer for your sins." ''-Abraham Greene, a magus known for his deeds to help bless those who had previously been criminals'' A man with chains wrapped around himself, bandages adorning his body like clothing, and a dark hood, walks through a crowded street. He sees a man attack a woman, and in a split second, when the man slashes at the woman with a dagger, the cut opens on the chained man instead. He thrusts his hand forwards, and a bolt of holy energy blasts the assailant off of his feet, with guards grabbing the criminal and arresting him. A woman with a scarred body and white wings comes to a group of travelers, the group heavily injured from a recent attack. The woman places her hands on the sides of her head, and gashes and wounds open up on herself, while the group is healed by her. As she falls to the ground, unconscious from the pain, the last cuts and bruises the people had suffered are removed. The grateful travelers give the woman gifts, when she awakens, for her noble deeds, but she rejects them, and leaves them to live in bliss. Maguss are those who choose to suffer to end the suffering of others, taking the pain that others have onto themselves so that others may live in happiness. Their lives are harder than most, but spiritually, they are rewarded for their good deeds; even though their bodies are in pain, their souls are in joy. Each scar that their body has is seen as a trophy to them, for it is a life that they have helped in all of their pain. Creating a Magus When creating a magus character, think about how it is that your character decided to suffer for others. Did your character choose to do this out of the good of their heart, or were they forced into this lifestyle? Have they always wanted to be a magus, or did it more suddenly come to them as something they should do? Discuss with your GM how well known maguss are in your campaign world. Quick Build You can make a Magus quickly by following these suggestions. First, put your highest ability score in Wisdom, followed by Constitution. Second, choose the priest or hermit background. Finally, choose a quarterstaff, and a priest's pack. Class Features As a Magus you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d6 per Magus level Hit Points at 1st Level: 6 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d6 (or 4) + Constitution modifier per Magus level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light armor Weapons: Simple weapons, scimitars Tools: None Saving Throws: Dexterity, Intelligence Skills: Choose two from Acrobatics, Arcana, Athletics, History, Insight, Investigation, and Religion ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') a scimitar or (''b) a simple weapon of your choice * (a'') a component pouch or (''b) an arcane focus * (a'') a scholar's pack or (''b) a burglar's pack * studded leather Table: The Magus Mana You have learned how to manipulate the force that all beings have in this vast universe; Mana. You have an amount of mana, as shown on the Magus table. You expend mana to use features in this class, as stated in each feature. When you expend a point of mana, you cannot use it until you restore it again. You can either restore your mana during a long rest, which restores every point of mana, or during a short rest you can expend hit dice to restore mana. When hit dice are expended to restore mana, you use your Intelligence modifier, instead of your Constitution modifier, for mana restored. Additionally, some of your Mana features require saving throws or attack rolls. For these, you use your Intelligence score. * Mana save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier * Mana spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier Arcane Pulse Mana can be fired from yourself, as fast and as far as a bullet, with just a simple gesture. As an action, you can fire a pulse of mana at a creature within 120 feet of yourself, making a ranged spell attack, dealing 1d10 force damage on a hit. You can expend mana to fire an additional pulse for each point of mana you expend. Magic Energy Beginning at 2nd level, the energy that flows through you identifies you closely with your true self, granting you specific abilities based on this. Choose from the Warrior's Energy, Caster's Energy, Conjurer's Energy, and Berserker's Energy, all featured at the bottom of this page. Your choice grants you features at 2nd, 5th, 10th, and 14th levels. Infusion Additionally, at 2nd level, you are able to infuse mana into objects, and then detonate it. As a bonus action, you can infuse an amount of mana, to a maximum of your magus level, into an object that you are touching, and give it a trigger of your choice. When that trigger activates, the object explodes, forcing a Dexterity saving throw to all creatures within 5 feet of the object. On a failed save, they take 1d6 force damage per point of mana expended, taking half damage on a success. An object can only hold mana for a maximum of one minute, before it detonates automatically. You must maintain concentration on an infusion, or else it will explode prematurely. Spells By 3rd level, you have learned how to grasp mana and transform it into arcane spells. You know two 1st-level spells from the magus spell list, and can expend mana to cast them. You gain more spells and higher levels of spells you can cast as you level up in this class. When you level up in this class, you may also replace a magus spell you currently know with a different one you can cast. Arkann Additionally, at 3rd level, you gain the ability to speak in the tongue of spellcasters, known as Arkann. Any creature that understands a language and can cast a spell of 1st-level or higher can understand you when you speak in Arkann. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 14th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Mystic Burst Starting at 7th level, you can create clusters of mana, and then detonate them. As an action, you can choose a point within 60 feet of yourself, and fire multiple bursts of mana, to a maximum amount of mana equal to half of your magus level. Creatures within 20 feet of the point must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 2d4 force damage per point of mana expended on a failed saving throw, or half on a success. Improved Infusion At 11th level, you gain the ability to both infuse creatures with mana, and shield others from the aftermath of an infusion. Instead of infusing an object, you can choose to infuse a creature within range, when you use Infusion. When you infuse a creature, they make a Constitution saving throw, instead of a Dexterity saving throw. Additionally, when your Infusion detonates, you can choose one creature in the blast radius that is immune to damage from the detonation. Blue Blood Beginning at 13th level, the forces of mana course through your veins, making you immune to disease and poison. Drain Starting at 17th level, you are able to drain a creature of their mana, to fuel your own. As an action, you can make a melee spell attack on a creature within the range of Touch. On a hit, the creature expends one hit die, taking necrotic damage equal to the amount spent, and you restore mana equal to the amount spent. Archmagus By 20th level, your mastery of the arcane has given you the title of Archmagus. When you roll initiative and have no mana, you restore 40 mana points. Berserker's Energy Your bloodline glows with the brilliant and violent gleam of berserkers, your mind suited for carnage and chaos, and your will is always undying. Battleborn When you choose this archetype, at 2nd level, you gain proficiency in martial weapons. Additionally, you gain a +2 bonus to your maximum hit points, and gain an additional +1 every time you level up in the magus class. Reckless Attack Additionally, at 2nd level, you can throw aside all concern for defense to attack with fierce desperation. When you make your first attack on your turn, you can decide to attack recklessly. Doing so gives you advantage on melee weapon attack rolls during this turn, but attack rolls against you have advantage until your next turn. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Fight 'Til You Die Starting at 10th level, the power of your mana lets you continue to fight when all odds are stacked against you. When you are reduced to 0 hit points or less, you can choose to continue fighting, and start draining from your mana instead of your hit points. Each 1 point of damage expends 2 mana, when you use this feature. Never-ending Onslaught By 14th level, the fury deep within you lets you keep fighting, even when it would seem impossible. When you are reduced to 0 hit points and either have 0 mana or choose to not use Fight 'Til You Die, you can expend up to 10 hit dice, restoring hit points based on the total from rolling all of them. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Caster's Energy Your bloodline has remnants of the most powerful maguses in it, those who could control mana far easier than all other beings, and use it to its full potential. This powerful bloodline enables you to use new techniques with mana, to destroy your foes. Wave When you choose this archetype, at 2nd level, you gain the ability to manipulate mana into a wave-like force, emanating from yourself. As an action, you can expend an amount of mana to a maximum equal to half your magus level to fire a 15-foot cone emanating from yourself, forcing a Dexterity saving throw from all creatures in the radius. On a failed saving throw, creatures take 1d8 force damage per mana point expended, taking half damage on a success. Jet Additionally, at 2nd level, you can condense mana around your fist, and strike a target. As an action, you can expend mana to a maximum equal to your magus level to make a melee spell attack on a creature within a range of Touch. On a hit, the creature takes 2d4 force damage for each point of mana you expend. Improved Arcane Pulse Starting at 5th level, your pulses have improved in strength. You add your Intelligence modifier to the damage of your Arcane Pulse. Whirlpool Beginning at 10th level, the forces of nature can bend to your will, to make vortexes from mana. As an action, you can select a point within 60 feet of yourself, and expend mana, up to an amount equal to half of your magus level. Creatures within 20 feet of that point must make a Strength saving throw, being pulled 10 feet towards the point and taking 1d4 force damage per mana point expended, or taking half damage without a pull on a success. Typhoon By 14th level, you are able to unleash a hurricane of mana around yourself, like a great typhoon. As an action, you expend an amount of mana equal to twice your magus level, and unleash it in a 30-foot sphere emanating from yourself. Creatures aside from yourself within the radius of the sphere must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 1d10 force damage per 2 mana expended on a failed saving throw, or half on a success. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Conjurer's Energy The blood that courses through your veins is one that is descended from many creatures, and you are able to call upon the descendants of the odd creatures, to summon them. Conjure Beast When you choose this archetype, at 2nd level, you gain the ability to conjure up beasts from your mana alone, and keep them on this plane to serve you. As an action, you can conjure up a beast on a point within 15 feet of yourself, which stays on this plane until you dismiss it as a bonus action, lose concentration on it like a spell, or run out of mana. It gains the following benefits. * Instead of losing hit points, every 1 damage it takes subtracts 1 from your mana. * It acts on your initiative, but must be commanded by you as a bonus action. * It loses its multiattack feature, if it has one. Your magus level determines the highest CR beast you can conjure up. Eldritch Strikes Starting at 5th level, the magic that conjures up your beasts powers up their strikes, as well. Your conjured beast's attacks are considered magical, and deal an additional 1d8 force damage. At 14th level, this increases to 2d8 force. Mana Shield Beginning at 10th level, arcane forces protect your conjured beasts, to give them a defensive shield. When you first summon a beast, it gains temporary hit points equal to your magus level. Walking Bomb By 14th level, you are able to charge mana inside of your beasts, and release it. As a bonus action, you can use your Infusion feature on your beast, regardless of if you are within range to touch it, and when the Infusion explodes, it takes no damage from it. Magus Spell List 1st Level * Alarm * Charm Person * Color Spray * Comprehend Languages * Detect Magic * Disguise Self * Feather Fall * Floating Disk * Hideous Laughter * Identify * Jump * Magic Missile * Shield * Sleep 2nd Level * Aid * Alter Self * Arcane Lock * Arcanist's Magic Aura * Blur * Darkvision * Detect Thoughts * Gentle Repose * Hold Person * Levitate * Magic Weapon * Misty Step * Silence * Zone of Truth 3rd Level * Blink * Clairvoyance * Counterspell * Dispel Magic * Fly * Glyph of Warding * Haste * Magic Circle * Protection from Energy * Tongues * Water Walk 4th Level * Arcane Eye * Confusion * Control Water * Divination * Fabricate * Freedom of Movement * Guardian of Faith * Polymorph 5th Level * Animate Objects * Arcane Hand * Contact Other Plane * Dream * Geas * Hold Monster * Legend Lore * Scrying * Telekinesis * Telepathic Bond * Wall of Force 6th Level * Blade Barrier * Contingency * Find the Path * Forbiddance * Guards and Wards * Irresistible Dance * Magic Jar * Mass Suggestion * Wind Walk Multiclassing Prerequisites. To qualify for multiclassing into the Magus class, you must meet these prerequisites: Intelligence 13 Proficiencies. When you multiclass into the Magus class, you gain the following proficiencies: light armor, simple weapons, scimitarsCategory:Classes